Who are you
by mine29
Summary: At the end of the third season, there are no concert or tours. Their contracts are ending and their only obligations are these interviews and promotions. Dianna is happy to finally end hers so she can answer the question truthfully.


DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything besides my itouch where i wrote this.

this is RP. please enjoy!

* * *

Who are you...

Another interview, another day for all of the glee cast. There will be no glee tour for this summer but instead of the rest they deserve or promised, they are on a different studio, radio stations or offices making interview after interviews and nonstop promotions for the fourth season of glee. Which almost all of them are gonna be leaving. So yeah even though they are all tired, they just want to savor the moment they still got together.

"So Dianna, any expectations that you will be coming back to the next season?" the blonde haired interviewer asks.

Dianna has been asked this a million times and now she's repeating her answer again. For the millionth time.

"I honestly don't know. As of now Ryan haven't talked to me about being in it, but there have been talks of making an appearance. All of us." Dianna answered with ease as she gestures on the rest of the cast as well.

The boys are on one side. Cory, Harry and Mark are all sitting next to each other on each stool, while Darren, Chord, Kevin and Chris are squashed on the sofa.

Lea is sitting on the couch's arm rest. Beside her is Naya with Heather and Jenna on the couch. Vanessa, Amber and Dianna are on each different stool.

Not everybody is happy with their seating arrangements. Dianna really thinks that the management is onto her. Why? Because Lea is on the other side. Not seating beside her like Naya and Heather or Darren and Chris.

The interviewer noticed that the time they have been given is almost done and she only has enough for one more question. She chooses the most random and fitting of the entire question in her hands.

The cast have all stopped on their own musing when the interviewer cleared her throat and signaled for another question.

"As you all know, glee have been dubbed as the gayest show on primetime," the interviewer started and this earns a few chuckles from the group and some are nodding.

Smiling, she continued, "So as my last question to all of you, who will you go gay for among your cast?"

Cory snickered loudly and glanced at Dianna. Naya's eyes bulged a little. Lea did her cute little smirk. Heather just smiled brightly. Dianna shakes her head while smiling. Kevin looks at her bee with a mischievous smile while the others just laughed.

"That's a very interesting question." Chord started. He truly finds this question hilarious. He is sure after this interview airs, Tumblr and the sort will explode. He can't wait to see the riot they will once again cause.

"Well? Who wants to start? Chris?"

Chris laughs lightly first before answering, "Seeing I'm full blown gay, I'll just reverse that question. Ok?" looking directly at the interviewer and she just nods her head with a smile. Everyone laughs too with a little whistling from Kevin.

"I'll go straight for Dianna." Chris directly points her and Dianna feigns shock but laughs entirely at that statement. Dianna knows that Chris loves her because of her eyes. He even told her that exact same line so it's no surprise for everyone on the cast.

Mark answered next, "mine is Harry. Man, that abs!" this earns another raucous laughter from all of them. It's also a no secret that every single one of them worships Harry's abs.

Cory quickly answered Harry too. Blushing hard but ever the comedic, Harry puts on a show by showing his abs to Mark and Cory with a little dance. That earned a little screaming from the girls and a lot of laughter from the boys.

Kevin is next and he pondered his answer, looking at each of his cast mates. Deciding for the safest he just answered Mark. Saying he's buff. And shrugs his shoulder with a smirk. Naya just hollered with his bee's answer.

Darren is next and his answer is straight. "Chris. I've kissed him too many times." putting up his hands in a mock surrender as if saying 'no need to explain further.' a lot of 'awws' and 'how sweet' is heard from the girls while the boys just chuckled.

"Last, Chord? Who is yours?"

"I guess Darren has some competition because I'll also go gay for Chris." he makes a move to hug Chris possessively and Chris immediately plays with him while Darren act out like a jealous five year old with crossing of his arms at his chest. The others just erupted with laughter at how game everyone is with this question.

"Well looks like Harry and Chris are popular among you guys but let's see who is with the girls." the interviewer turns to her other side to face the girls. The boys suddenly all shouted at the same time "Dianna!"

Dianna just giggles softly and tries to hide her smile from embarrassment because of her friend's actions. Only one person is not laughing genuinely and that's Lea. She knows why she's acting like that.

Vanessa started off the answering and true enough, her answer is Dianna. The same goes with Amber.

"Why did you both choose Dianna?" the interviewer asks.

"Her eyes." they both answered with finality. Dianna just ducks her head and blush. Lea on the other hand is somehow getting a little pissed and the Latina next to her knows so she cleared her throat just distinct enough to get Vanessa and Amber's attention. They both glance at Lea and immediately know someone is getting a little possessive.

Jenna raises her hand to get the interviewers attention before she got wind of what's happening between her cast mates. "Mine would be Naya. That voice of hers, ugh!" she exaggerated just to lose the tension.

Naya laughs loudly at that and scoffs, "really Jenna?" Heather stiffens a little.

While all of this is happening, Vanessa and Amber exchanged knowing looks, deciding they will add more trouble.

"Ooh you're right Jenna! If Di is not available, I will gladly choose Naya." Amber said while squealing a little too excitedly.

"I will choose Naya for her smile, but I guess as for voices, Dianna has the sexiest voice. Have you heard her talk while she is in her punk phase?" Vanessa added.

"That's what you call sex voice!" Cory butted in.

"yeah but Naya's raspy singing voice can somehow match Dianna's speaking voice." Mark said bringing his two cents.

"Well yeah. So I guess I can be gay for Naya and Dianna. Agreed?" Jenna asks Amber and Vanessa.

The two nodded and Vanessa also sneaks in a kiss to Dianna's cheek which makes Dianna blush. Jenna also makes her point across by reaching Naya's hands and squeezes it right under Heather's nose.

Lea zeroed in on Vanessa and her death glare is kind of hard to miss while Heather gently pried Jenna's hand out of Naya's and shifted her seat, completely blocking Naya from Jenna's reach.

Kevin is outright choking on stifling his laughter while the rest of boys are giggling like little girls. It's always a golden moment when you can see Lea and Heather covering up their jealousy. Subtlety definitely is not their middle name. The trio also noticed and they exchanged triumphant smiles while Naya and Dianna just stared straight ahead with their poker face not knowing how to react.

"Looks like Dianna have some competition on being popular with the girls. So how about you Heather?" the interviewer asks, oblivious on what's happening in front of her.

"Naya." Heather answers seriously while intertwining their fingers, claiming what's hers.

Everyone is quiet as they know the bubbly blonde is a little pissed off now because of their little game.

"Do you still need to question me?" Naya asks as she gets comfortable on heathers shoulder, almost seating on Heather's lap. With that Heather finally smiles and knows she have nothing to worry about. All of the cast just roll their eyes and shakes their head with the cuteness of the two. It's not a secret that although Heather is involved with someone, no one can claim Naya. Nobody questions it because of the drama. Also because of the brittana ship, which is canon on the show, they are allowed to be touchy feely to each other publicly.

As for Lea and Dianna, they also know they are together but the management forbids them to act on it publicly because of finchel ship, hence the seating arrangements.

"So for now Naya is leading, and I guess the winner is on your hands Lea. Who will it be?" the interviewer asks enthusiastically.

"Wow. I'm sorry Naya but my vote goes to Dianna. Her eyes is literally hypnotizing with those hazel eyes, her voice is mesmerizing besides she looks like a goddess. Not to mention her inner beauty and intelligence. She's just so beautiful especially when she's sleeping or whenever she holds her camera. The passion on her eyes makes her so captivating. I'm so happy to claim her as ..." Lea immediately stops as Naya cleared her throat loudly and coughs that sounds like "subtle much"

Lea sits straight and just smiles. Internally she's freaking out because of the too much information she shared. She just can't help it. It's Dianna! Plus she can't make her claim physically so she claims her by her own answer. She just doesn't plan on outing them. Thankful for the stop on her word vomit by Naya.

Dianna just stares at Lea all throughout while answering the question and can't help but the pure gentle smile only Lea can generate shows on her face. Hearing those things private is great but in an interview? The feeling is incredible! She's like floating on cloud nine. Damn that management who thinks they can stop the rumors of them being together. Dianna bets the achele tag on Tumblr will go wild for weeks or even months because of this. As far as she knows she is done with glee, these interviews are her last obligations so she will do in all her powers to piss the management more. Frankly, hiding Lea all these years is exhausting and she never understood the reasoning behind it. So powered by Lea's answer, its payback time.

The interviewer doesn't know how to react with that. Should she address that or just let it go? That decision is made by Dianna as she answers the last question.

"Just like Naya, do I still need to answer that?"

Everyone agreed to that statement by answering for Dianna.

"Lea!"

Lea just blushed and the interviewer just looks confuse on what's happening. She is seemingly outside on the casts inside joke.

Naya releases another show cough that's now sounds like "whipped". Heather heard it and slaps her on the arm playfully.

"Just for the record, my answer is not Lea, because I'm already gay for her." Dianna said in a serious tone but ending it with a smile and a shrug.

Everyone's jaw drops at that statement while they all stared straight to Dianna except Lea and Naya.

Lea just beams brightly and Naya is wearing a proud smirk. Wondering when can she say that to Heather.

After a quick silence, Mark pumps his fist in the air and says, "Finally!" Amber, Jenna and Vanessa immediately join on the celebration by shrieking in joy while the rest of the boys just clap their hands. Meanwhile Heather just leans in to Naya and whispers, "don't worry, soon"

The final brick drops on the interviewer's head as she finally gets on what's happening. She just doesn't know what to do with it.

* * *

Finally! get to publish another story. this is just a one shot and just to make my brain into writing mode again. i promise im writing another chapter for "Perfect Chance" its just hard to get into it but im determined to finish it. so just hold on to it.

anyways thank you for reading! what do you think?


End file.
